Daddy Please Don't Go
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: Beth Fabray loves her life but one thing was always missing, her Dad. What happens when Beth plans to go and find him after her 13th birthday? Beth Future Fic.
1. Prologue

**My brand new story! this is just the prologue but I already have two chapters written! I hope you all like it! Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>"I want to keep her," said Quinn holding her new baby girl. "Are you sure Quinn? It's a big responsibility," said Judy. "I'm sure Mom," responded Quinn. Puck stood next to her, his eyes filled with fear. He loved his daughter so much but he wasn't ready to become a father.<p>

Finn and Rachel entered the hospital room still in their costumes from Regional's. "She's beautiful Quinn," said Finn. "She has Puck's brown eyes," said Rachel. Quinn looked back at her baby girl and smiled. "Do you want to hold her Puck?" Quinn asked him. "Sure," he responded. Quinn lifted Beth and placed her into Puck's arms. He began to rock her to sleep but Beth soon started to cry. "Shhhhh Beth, don't cry," Puck said to her but Beth just continued. "Do you want to take her back?" Puck asked Quinn. "Sure," she said with a smile. Quinn began to rock her again and she started to calm down a bit.

"Quinn you're a natural," said Rachel. "Thanks," Quinn said back. "Are you ready for this?" Quinn asked Puck. "Yeah," Puck lied he wasn't ready.

A few days later Quinn was sobbing in her living room with Finn and Rachel by her side along with her Mom. "I can't believe he just left like that, left school, left me, left his daughter! I thought we were going to do this together!" Quinn was so mad she wanted to hurt him, hurt him like he hurt her. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that he did this to you," said Judy. "How am I going to take care of Beth all by myself?" Quinn asked. "We'll help you. We can come after school, on the weekends," said Rachel. "Yeah anything you need Quinn," said Finn. "Thanks you guys, you're the best," said Quinn with a smile. Beth soon started to cry. "I'll get her," said Finn as he made his way upstairs. Quinn smiled she was so happy she had this support.

Finn came back down with Beth and handed her to Quinn. "What's wrong Beth? It's ok Mommy's here," said Quinn. Beth started to calm down a bit and Quinn looked at Beth knowing she could do this with the support of her Mom, Finn, and Rachel. She didn't need Puck. All that mattered was Beth.

* * *

><p>First chapter should be up soon!<p>

Reviews are Love!


	2. Happy Birthday Beth!

**Wow I am super super super super SORRY that I haven't updated this in months! I have been hard at work on Audrey Hudson's Senior Year that I haven't had the inspiration for this story. But now I do! **

**I'm sorry for all of you who liked the first chapter but after reading it over I didn't really like how it was set up and how the story was going. So this is a re write of the first chapter and I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>"Beth," said Mrs. Lewis as the class laughed.<p>

"Beth Fabray!" said Mrs. Lewis in a louder tone so that Beth could wake up.

"Yeah what?" said Beth as she rubbed her eyes.

Mrs. Lewis shook her head, "I'm sorry that my lessons are so boring to you Beth." Just then, the bell rang and all of the students got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lewis, I didn't mean to fall asleep," said Beth leaving the classroom. She walked out to see her best friend Sophie waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday! How does it feel to finally be thirteen?" Sophie asked as she tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Great," Beth said with a half smile.

"What's wrong Beth? Shouldn't you be happy on your birthday?"

"Yeah I'm happy it's just that."

"Wait is this about your Dad?" Sophie asked as the two continued walking down the hallway.

Beth didn't respond. "I know you want to meet him Beth. Why don't you just ask your Mom about him?"

"Sophie, every birthday since I can remember, when I blew out the candles, I wished to meet him somehow. Plus, my Mom hates talking about him."

"She should at least tell you his name or something," said Sophie.

Beth nodded, "Well this birthday is going to be like every other."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth walked into her house and placed her backpack on the floor. Her house wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. Quinn did pretty well as a real estate agent. Beth noticed her Mom wasn't home yet so she headed upstairs to her room. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a dress to wear for her family birthday dinner that night. There were not going to be many people there except for Finn, Rachel, and her Grandmother.

After she put on the dress, she walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. She fixed her wavy golden blonde hair to make sure it looked perfect.

"Beth sweetie, I'm home!" Quinn shouted. Beth left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Beth walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw her Mom, "Hey Mom."

Quinn turned around and smiled, "Hey birthday girl." Quinn then reached out her arms for a hug.

"I can't believe my baby girl is thirteen today!"

Beth smiled as she let go, "When are Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel, and Natalie coming?"

"Around six, and Grandma is coming around five."

Beth nodded. "You look beautiful sweetheart," said Quinn.

"Thanks Mom."

Later after Beth's birthday dinner, Beth got to open her presents. "Happy Birthday Beth, it's from Finn, Natalie, and I," said Rachel handing her a small present.

Beth smiled as she unwrapped the present, "A new iPod? Thanks Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel!" said Beth as she gave them both a hug.

"And me too!" said Natalie. Everyone laughed.

"Yes you too Natalie," said Beth giving the small brunette a hug.

"You're welcome Beth," said Finn as he lifted up Natalie on to his lap. Natalie was Finn and Rachel's three-year-old daughter.

"Here you go Bethie," said Judy handing another present to Beth. She opened the gift to find a pretty, floral, multi colored dress that she remembered seeing at the mall one time that she absolutely loved.

"I love it! Thanks Grandma," said Beth giving her a hug.

"Last but not least," said Quinn handing Beth a small box.

Beth smiled as she opened it, it was a silver heart shaped necklace, "I love it Mom, thank you."

"Alright we better get going, Natalie is already asleep," said Rachel.

"Happy Birthday Beth," said Finn giving her a hug by lifting her up.

Beth laughed, "Thanks Uncle Finn."

Rachel gave her a hug the best she could with Natalie in her arms. After the Hudson's left it wasn't long until Judy left as well, "It's a long drive back to Columbus," said Judy giving Quinn a hug.

"Thanks for coming Mom."

"Of course, Happy Birthday Bethie."

"Thanks Grandma," said Beth giving her a hug.

After Judy left, Beth sat on the couch in the living room and looked at her heart necklace. Quinn walked in and sat next to her, "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah, it was good."

"What's wrong Beth?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't want to talk about it," said Beth.

"Beth, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Not about Dad," said Beth looking up at her.

Quinn sighed, "Beth…"

"I knew it," said Beth getting up.

"Now Beth…"

"Mom, do you know badly I want to meet him, to see what he looks like, to know his name?"

"Beth I don't tell you that stuff for a reason, your father left us when you were born and he hurt me. And if you meet him I'm afraid he's going to hurt you too."

Beth wiped away a tear, "You know what I'm afraid of? I'm afraid that I won't have my Dad to walk me down the aisle at my wedding, I'm also afraid that I won't be able to have my father daughter dance at my wedding too. It hurts to know that," said Beth as she ran up stairs.

"Beth wait," said Quinn following her up to her room but Beth just slammed the door shut.

"Beth let me talk to you."

"No, I don't want to talk to you," said Beth as she cried into her pillow. Quinn gave up and walked away from Beth's room.

Quinn knew it was wrong not telling Beth about her Dad but she thought it was best for Beth. But Quinn thought wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm also sorry for this chapter being short too! The up coming chapters will be a lot longer! I just hope you are all still in to this story!<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	3. Promise Me

**So glad you all liked the last chapter! Here's the next one!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: SOPHIE!**

* * *

><p>A week later school was done and Beth was excited for summer. She was going to hang out with Sophie, go swimming, shopping, and just having fun. However, an idea came to Beth and what she really wanted to do this summer was to meet her Dad. While Quinn went shopping with Rachel for the day, Beth decided to head up to her attic. She pulled down the small ladder that was in the ceiling and made her way up.<p>

Beth coughed a little from all the dust. She looked around the attic to find a box that said Beth written on the side. Beth wiped off the light coating of dust that covered the top of the box and opened it. She saw that it was a bunch of her baby pictures. Beth smiled as she looked at them all. Then she came across her birth certificate, the thing that she was really looking for. Beth scanned the paper with her eyes,

**Elizabeth Lucy Fabray **

**Born: June 8****th**** 2010 **

**Weight: 7lbs 5oz**

**Height: 16 inches**

**Mother: Quinn Fabray**

**Father: Noah Puckerman**

_Noah Puckerman_ the name repeated in her head several times. Then she thought about how her last name would have been Puckerman. "Beth Puckerman," she whispered to herself. As she put her birth certificate aside, she noticed a crumpled up post it at the bottom of the box. Beth opened the post it that read,

_**Puck's Address**_

_**Apt. #39**_

_**4th and 52nd**__** street NY, NY. **_

"He lives in New York?" Beth could only assume that Puck was short for Puckerman so she knew this had to be his address.

"Why would his address be in this box? Why did her Mom have it?" Beth thought. But she didn't care. Beth was so excited, this was more information than she could have possibly imagined. She could finally meet him. Beth knew what she was going to do, she grabbed her birth certificate and the small post it and headed back to her room.

She headed towards her desk and quickly took the blue shoebox off it that contained money that she had. There was a lot, because she was saving up for a new laptop that she really wanted but meeting her Dad was more important to her than a laptop. She counted it all and she had more than enough for a plane ticket. Then she pulled out her suitcase and started packing clothes and other things that she needed. Beth also took a picture frame off her desk, which held a picture of her and her Mom in it when Beth was ten.

She also packed her laptop, her cell phone, and the money she had into a smaller bag. Beth thought it would be best if she left early in the morning before her Mom woke up. It would also give her time to get to the airport in Columbus. The hardest part about this whole plan was that she was leaving her Mom.

Beth grabbed her cell phone out of the bag and called Sophie, "Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Beth, what's up?"

"I have to tell you something but you have to promise me you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me!" Sophie demanded.

"I'm going to New York City tomorrow to find my Dad. I found his address in a box in my attic and I'm going to meet him."

"Beth, are you crazy! You're thirteen and you're going to New York City by yourself! That's insane!"

"Sophie this is a chance to meet my Dad and I'm going to go."

"Beth this is too dangerous, what if something happens to you?"

"Nothing is going to happen, trust me. You can't tell your Mom because then she would tell my Mom, got it?"

Sophie hesitated to answer, "Got it."

"Thanks Soph, you're the best! See ya!" said Beth hanging up the phone.

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Quinn and Beth went out for dinner at Breadstix, "How was shopping with Aunt Rachel?"

"It was fun, I got some new outfits that I really needed," said Quinn.

Beth nodded. "I was thinking that maybe we could go on a big vacation this summer," Quinn suggested.

"Yeah that would be fun, where to?"

"I was thinking California, I know how much you wanted to go there." Beth felt terrible inside. She didn't know how long she was going to be in New York but she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her Dad.

Beth smiled, "That sounds amazing Mom."

Quinn smiled back and continued eating. "Are we doing anything tomorrow?" Beth asked.

"No I don't think so, why?"

"Just wondering."

Beth's alarm woke her up at two in the morning. Luckily, she went right to bed after dinner the previous night. She rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed. Beth quickly put on a pair of denim shorts, a floral yellow top, with a white cardigan over it. She put on the heart necklace her Mom gave her, around her neck. Beth walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a letter to her Mom,

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**All my life I always felt like something was missing. Now I'm going to find that something. I don't know how long I'm going to be away or when I will come back. I just want you to know how much you mean to me Mom. I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Beth**_

Beth wiped away a tear as she finished the letter. She didn't want to mention that she was going to find Puck because it would give Quinn an idea of where Beth might be.

Beth walked into her Mom's room and quietly placed the folded note on her side table. Beth gave her a gentle kiss on her head and quickly walked out. She went back into her room, grabbed her suitcase and bag, and headed downstairs. Beth looked outside and noticed her car that she called for was waiting for her outside. She took a deep breath, opened the front door, and made her way towards the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Beth was at the airport, she made her way to the gate for New York City. Luckily, there were not a lot of people at the airport at four in the morning. It wasn't long before Beth was in her seat on the plane. Rachel had taken her to New York City to see Wicked a few years ago so she was happy she had an idea of what New York City would be like. So many questions ran through her head, "How tall is he? What is his favorite food? Will he like me?" Beth was a little nervous but most of all she was excited.


	4. Beth?

**Thank you all so much for the sweet reviews! I'm starting to really get into this story! **

**Plus with all the excitement of Shelby coming back and the possibility of Beth coming back? Yeah i'm really excited!**

**BTW, I changed Puck's address in the last chapter, that's why it will look different in this one!**

* * *

><p>As Beth entered JFK airport a few hours later, she grabbed her suitcase and started to navigate her way through to leave the airport and find a taxi. She finally made her way out. Before she waved for a taxi, she looked at the small post it in her hands again. It was real, she was finally going to meet her Dad.<p>

"Taxi!" Beth shouted and waved her hand to get the cab drivers attention. The driver pulled over and got out to help put her suitcase in the trunk.

"Thank you," said Beth as she handed him the suitcase.

"No problem."

Beth took off her backpack and got in the taxicab. "Where to, miss?" asked the driver as he got back in the taxi.

"4th and 52nd street."

"Okay," he responded as he began to drive away.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be traveling in New York City by yourself?"

"I don't think so. I'm going to see my Dad right now."

The driver nodded and didn't ask any more questions. Beth looked out the window and began to remember the city. She thought it was so beautiful. It wasn't long before he pulled over to a rather large apartment building.

Beth opened her backpack and paid him, "Thank you."

Beth got out of the car and got her suitcase out of the trunk. She walked up to the door and looked for apartment thirty-four on the list of buzzers. When she found it, she clicked the buzzer.

"Do you know that it's six in the freakin morning? What do you want?" answered a young woman.

"Um…I'm here to see Mr. Puckerman."

"Are you another one of those crazy fans?"

"Um…no?"

"Fine, come up." Beth wondered what she meant by fans. "Is my Dad famous?" she thought as she entered the apartment building. Beth had to go up four floors to get to the apartment with her big suitcase that was heavy.

Finally, she made it, and knocked on the door. The door was answered by a tall, skinny, brunette about twenty-five years old. "Alright what do you want kid. We don't buy girl scout cookies."

"If I was a girl scout trying to sell cookies why would I be out selling at six in the morning?"

"Don't get smart with me young lady. You interrupted my beauty sleep. Now what do you want?"

Beth sighed, "I want to speak to Noah Puckerman."

"You can't kid he's asleep."

"But you said I could see him!"

"Well I lied," she said shutting the door in Beth's face. Beth didn't come all this way for nothing not to see him, so she knocked on the door again.

"What!" she answered again in a harsh tone.

"Mr. Puckerman knows me. I…I'm his daughter," said Beth with a shaky voice.

But all the woman did was laugh, "Yeah right!"

Just as she was about to shut the door again Beth stopped the door, "I'm serious."

"Fine, I'll get him," she said leaving the door open and walking away. Beth walked in the nice apartment, rolling her suitcase in with her. She looked around, and she could tell he had money.

"I told her to go but she insisted," the woman said walking back out with a tall muscular man behind her. Beth's eyes widened as she saw him. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Beth?" Puck asked in amazement at the sight of his daughter.

"Wait, so you actually know this girl?"

"She's my daughter," said Puck with a smile and Beth smiled back.

"She's your daughter? You would've had to have had this kid at like sixteen because she looks thirteen."

"Megan please stop, it's a long story. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

Megan looked at Beth with disgust and she rolled her eyes,"You're explaining this to me later Noah. I mean it!"

When Megan left the room Puck spoke up, "Can I have a hug?" Puck chuckled.

Beth nodded and ran up to him. Puck wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her up making Beth laugh through her tears.

"Do you want to go and eat breakfast or something?" Puck offered letting her go.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn woke up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms and something caught her eye. Quinn picked up the white folded paper that was on her side table and began to read it. Half way through she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She threw the letter in her bed, ran towards Beth's room where she saw that her bed was made and everything was in order, and put in its place. Quinn started to cry as she sat on Beth's bed. "Why would she do this?" Quinn asked herself.

Later Quinn called Finn and Rachel as well as her Mom about Beth running away. "I'm sure Beth is okay Quinn," said Finn trying to comfort her.

"She's only thirteen, something could happen to her. Beth would never run away."

"What would make her do this?" Judy asked.

"I have no idea," said Quinn.

"From the letter it seemed like she didn't want to be found," said Rachel who was holding Natalie in her lap.

"I don't care, we're going to find her," Quinn insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck took Beth to a small diner on the corner of where his apartment building was. Beth was so happy to be with him in that moment that nothing else mattered.

"Does your Mom know you're here?"

Beth hesitated and quickly came up with a story, "Yeah she does. She thought it was time for me to get to know you. So she let me come here."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah it was a last minute thing," said Beth as the waitress came over.

"What can I get for you?"

Puck eyed Beth letting her order first, "I'll have an order of waffles and can I get a side of bacon?"

"Sure thing sweetie and you?" said the waitress writing down the order.

"I'll have the waffles too," said Puck as the waitress walked away.

"You like waffles?" Beth asked.

"They're my favorite, and you know you're Jewish right?"

"I'm Jewish? Cool!" said Beth excitingly.

"Your Mom didn't tell you that?"

"No, she um, didn't like to mention you."

"Oh," said Puck.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the spitting image of your mother, hair, nose, and smile."

Beth blushed, "But I have your eyes. Aunt Rachel told me that."

Puck smiled, "I thought about you every day, you know."

"You did?"

"Of course," said Puck.

There was some silence until Beth spoke up, "What do you do? Like your job."

"I'm a musician. I'm not that famous though but I'm on my way to the top."

"That's awesome. Oh and is she your…wife?"

Puck laughed, "Megan? No, she's just my girl friend. We've been dating for almost a year."

Beth nodded she didn't want to ask why he left yet. She just felt that it wasn't the right time. Soon the waitress brought out their orders. When Beth saw the bacon, she pushed it aside.

"You can eat it you know. I know you want to," said Puck.

"But I'm Jewish aren't I? I heard that they couldn't eat bacon," said Beth.

"It's fine," said Puck with a smile. Beth smiled back and started to eat her bacon and her waffles.

"How's your Mom?"

Beth stopped eating to answer, "She's good."

"Is she happy?" asked Puck.

"Yeah I think so," said Beth with doubt.

"Alright when we're done I'm taking you somewhere," said Puck.

Beth smiled and her eyes widened, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After breakfast, Puck took Beth to the local music store. "What are we doing here?"

"Let's just say this is a late birthday present. Pick any one you want," said Puck pointing to the line of guitars that were hanging on the wall.

"You're buying me a guitar? I've always wanted to learn," said Beth. She looked along the wall and finally picked one that she liked.

"Thank you," Beth said hugging him.

Puck smiled and looked down at her, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em><strong> Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>_


	5. Looking Back

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I meant to update this a while ago but I have been busy.**_

_**I really do love this chapter. It's sad but very sweet and cute!**_

_**THANK YOU for all of the amazing reviews I have been getting for this story! They keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: SOPHIE AND HER MOM CINDY!**_

* * *

><p>"There you are! Where did you go?" asked Megan as Puck and Beth entered his apartment.<p>

"I took Beth out for breakfast, and then we went to the music store," said Puck.

Megan nodded and grabbed her bag, "Okay I'm going, love you," she said placing a kiss on his cheek before leaving the apartment.

Beth looked up at him, "What does Megan do?"

"She's a model."

"Oh," Beth responded.

"Are you sure Quinn knows about you being here. I think I'm gonna call her and let her know you're here," said Puck pulling out his cell phone.

Beth's eyes widened, "No!" she shouted.

Puck was stunned by Beth's reaction. "Sorry, yeah she knows. You don't have to call her, I'll just text her and say I'm okay," Beth lied.

Puck smiled, "Okay. You can take the guest room. Do you need help un packing?"

"Yeah, thanks." Beth carried her new guitar into the guest room following behind Puck who was rolling her suitcase. It was a very simple room with a full sized bed, a nightstand with an alarm clock and lamp on top. There was also a dresser with a TV on it in front of the bed.

"We hardly ever use this room," said Puck placing her suitcase on the bed. Beth unzipped the suitcase and started putting her clothes away. Puck picked up the picture frame of Quinn and Beth that she packed with her.

All Puck could do was smile, "It's a great picture of both of you."

Beth walked over and smiled, "Yeah it's one of my favorites." Puck walked over to the nightstand where he placed the picture frame.

The buzzer went off breaking the silence, "I'll get it." Beth nodded and continued putting clothes away. She could hear her Dad from the front door.

"This isn't a good time David."

"We need to discuss the set list for your performance tonight!"

"Okay," Puck responded. Beth then walked out of the guest room and quietly went down the hallway. She peeked around the corner to see a man in a grey suit. He had brown hair, but was skinny and shorter than Puck. He also had a British accent.

"Listen David, I'm going to have to cancel tonight's performance. Something has come up."

"Like what? You have never canceled a performance before!" he said putting his blackberry in his pocket.

"I don't really know any other way to tell you this but. I have a daughter, her name is Beth, and she's here with me."

"You can't be serious Noah," said David.

"Yeah I am."

David sighed and gave him a look, "Fine, just this once. But if I have to cancel again Noah it will be your ass."

"Thanks David."

"How long will she be staying with you?" he asked.

"She didn't really say. Beth come here I want you to meet someone," Puck shouted. Soon Beth appeared and stood next to Puck.

"Beth this is my manager David. He's the one who got me started with my music."

"Hi David," said Beth. David looked at her like she was a creature from outer space and gave her a half smile.

"Hello Beth, how old are you like six?" You could tell by his tone he didn't like Beth or kids in general.

"I'm thirteen," she said looking up at him.

"Oh, that's great. Noah I have to go again, it will be your ass. Do you hear me?"

"Okay David," Puck chuckled and shut the door as David left.

"I don't think he likes me," said Beth walking away.

"Of course he does. Plus he wasn't happy already that I canceled my show tonight."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you kiddo," said Puck ruffling her blonde curls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Lima Quinn was going around town asking Beth's friends if they had any idea where Beth might be. Finn was also driving around trying to find Beth.

After talking to all of Beth's friends Quinn almost gave up until she remembered Sophie. She quickly drove to Sophie's house hoping she would know where Beth is. Quinn pulled into the driveway, got out of the car, and walked towards the front door. She rang the doorbell twice and Sophie's Mom answered.

"Quinn, hi!"

"Hi, Cindy is Sophie home? It's kind of important, it's about Beth."

"Sure come in." Quinn walked in and Cindy shut the door behind her.

"Sophie, Miss. Fabray is here to see you," she shouted. Back upstairs Sophie panicked. She swore to Beth not to tell anyone about her running away.

"Sophie?" her Mom shouted again.

Sophie took a deep breath, "Coming Mom!" Sophie responded walking downstairs. As soon as she saw Quinn, she became nervous again.

"Hi Miss. Fabray," said Sophie with a smile.

"Sophie sweetie Miss. Fabray wants to ask you something about Beth."

"Is she okay?" Sophie tried to play along to make it seem like she did not know anything.

"Actually no, she ran away and I was hoping if you had any idea where she might be," said Quinn with a shaky voice.

Sophie quickly blinked a few times, "No I have no idea. I'm sorry Miss. Fabray."

Quinn nodded trying to hold back tears. Sophie was her only hope, "That's okay Sophie. Thank you."

"That's terrible Quinn. If you need anything let us know," said Cindy.

Before she left, she felt a hand on her arm, "I hope you find her," said Sophie.

"Thanks sweetheart," said Quinn. Sophie nodded and let Quinn leave.

The rain pounded on the windows of the car while driving back home. Quinn quickly pulled over on the side of the road. She let all of her emotions out, she leaned her head against the steering wheel and started to cry.

"Why?" she kept asking herself. Quinn still could not understand why Beth would leave. She wouldn't answer her phone when she tried calling or texting. All Quinn wanted was Beth back and know that she was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night in New York Beth felt her phone buzz. The caller id read _Mom _with a picture of Quinn's face on the screen. She let it ring and then she finally pulled the battery out of her phone.

"Hey what do you want to eat? I could cook something or I could order takeout or…"

"Pizza's fine," Beth said interrupting him. Puck nodded and smiled before leaving the room. Beth soon got an idea in her head and pulled out her laptop. She turned it on and began watching clips of her growing up. Beth decided to put some of them together and show them to Puck after dinner.

"Wow that was really good," said Beth finishing her slice of pizza.

"It's New York's finest," said Puck.

"When are you going to teach me how to play guitar?"

"Whenever you want to," said Puck.

"Are you sure Megan won't mind?"

"Yeah she would be cool with it. You two should do something together, like shopping or whatever girls do for fun."

Beth giggled, "How did I get my name? Mom would never tell me."

Puck smiled and walked towards the stereo and pulled out a CD. He put it in and pressed play. The song Beth echoed throughout the apartment. When the song ended, Beth spoke up.

"I…I was named after a song?"

"Yep, I picked your name actually. At first I insisted on Jackie Daniels but your Mom wouldn't let me."

Beth chuckled, "Thank god!"

"Hey that's a great name," said Puck reaching over to tickle her and Beth started laughing.

"But Beth is even better," he added after he let her go.

"I'll be right back I have something to show you," said Beth getting up from the couch and running off to her room. She came back with her laptop and sat back down on the couch. Turning the laptop on she opened a video file and pressed play.

**_*Video*_**

"_Hey baby girl!" said Quinn lifting up a one-year-old Beth in the air. Baby Beth giggled as she looked down at her Mom. Quinn lifted up Beth's little shirt and blew raspberries on her belly making Beth giggle more. Quinn smiled and laughed thinking that was the most adorable thing in the world. _

_Quinn lowered her down and set her in her lap. "Say hi to the camera Beth," said Finn._

_Quinn lifted Beth's little arm and waved it, "Hi Uncle Finn," she said. Then she grabbed Beth's toy bear and gave it to her to play with. _

"_Mama," said Beth. Quinn was shocked and quickly looked up at Finn._

"_Did she just say what I thought she said?" Finn asked from behind the camera._

_Quinn turned to Beth again, "Come on Bethie say it again for Mommy."_

"_Mama," Beth responded. _

"_Oh my god her first word!" Quinn screamed. She placed Beth on the floor by her toys and ran towards Finn to give him a hug. From all of the excitement Beth started to cry. Quinn let go of Finn and rushed to Beth. _

"_Sorry baby girl," said Quinn holding her. _

"_Please tell me you got that on camera," said Quinn towards Finn._

"_I got it all."_

**_*Video*_**

"_I can't believe you put this all together Quinn," said Rachel from behind the camera. _

"_It was a lot of work but Beth looks happy," Quinn responded. It was Beth's fourth birthday and Quinn threw her a huge birthday party in celebration. _

"_Someone was caught opening her presents early," said Finn holding Beth's hand walking towards them. _

"_Hey missy no opening presents yet," said Rachel. _

"_Sorry Aunt Rachel," Beth said with her head down._

_Quinn smiled and lifted her up, "Do you like your party?"_

"_Yes Mommy thank you! You're the best Mommy in the whole wide world," said Beth placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek and wrapping her arms around her neck._

"_You're welcome sweetheart," said Quinn with a smile._

Beth turned away from the screen and noticed Puck crying, "Oh Dad I'm sorry I can stop it if you want me to."

"I missed so much Beth. It was stupid for me to leave you and your Mom."

Beth closed the laptop, "Why did you leave?"

"I…"

"Hey I'm back!" Megan shouted.

"You can tell me later," Beth whispered.

Puck nodded and noticed Megan walk in, "Nohie boo are you crying what's wrong?"

Beth rolled her eyes as Puck wiped away his tears, "It's okay Megan I'm fine."

Megan nodded and turned towards Beth, "Oh you're still up," she said in a rude tone.

Beth grabbed her laptop and got up from the couch, "I'm getting tired. Night Megan, night Dad."

"Night Beth," said Puck as she walked away.

That night in bed, Beth couldn't sleep probably because it was a different bed and a different room. She turned on her other side to see the picture of her and her Mom. Watching those videos made her upset too. She already missed her Mom terribly but she was not going to go back home so soon.

She placed a kiss on her hand, pressed it against Quinn's face on the picture, and whispered, "Night Mom."


	6. Maybe This Was A Bad Idea

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!_**

**Okay I know it's only been a day but I only got two reviews. I decided to upload the next chapter early. So PLEASE if you read this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviews keep me writing! **

**I like this chapter a lot so enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: SOPHIE, MEGAN, SAVANNA, AND NATALIE!**

* * *

><p>A few days later Puck insisted on Megan and Beth spending some quality time together. To get to know more about each other.<p>

"Have fun," said Puck just before Megan and Beth left the apartment.

"Oh we will, right Beth?" said Megan with a sweet voice.

"Yeah," said Beth. She didn't like Megan at all and she didn't like Beth either. Beth would rather spend more time with Puck.

"When you both get back, Beth I'll teach you how to play the guitar."

Beth smiled, "Okay!"

Soon Beth and Megan were out the door and on to the streets of New York. Then Beth felt Megan pull her over by her arm.

"Look Beth I don't want to do this either, but your Dad wants us to. So you listen to me and go to the stores I want to go to. Your Dad is taking me out for dinner tonight and I need to find a dress to wear. Behave and don't get on my nerves."

Beth bit her lip. As much as she wanted to tell Megan how she really feels she held it in, "Okay."

Megan gave her a smile, "Good, now come on."

After going to a bunch of stores to find the perfect dress for Megan, Beth was exhausted. She was carrying all of Megan's bags for her, "Did you find a dress yet?"

"Oh Beth stop whining! Shopping takes time," said Megan looking through rack for a dress.

Beth sat down on one of the benches and set the bags down next to her. "I think I found one! I'm going to go try it on. I might be a while," said Megan walking into the dressing room.

"Please take all the time you need," Beth said under her breath sarcastically.

While waiting Beth twirled her hair with her finger until she heard her name, "Beth?"

"Savanna!" Beth said excitingly getting up.

"Oh my god it's been forever! I missed you."

"I missed you too! I was so sad when you moved from Lima."

"I know I hated moving. I am on vacation right now. Wait what are you doing here?"

"Oh just shopping," said Beth pointing to the bags on the floor.

"So am I with my sister she's somewhere in here. Where's your Mom?"

"Alright blondie the dress fits lets go," said Megan coming out of the dressing room.

"She's back at our hotel," Beth continued.

"Who's that?" Savanna asked.

Beth had to lie and not say who Megan really was, "That's my um, cousin Megan. I have to go Savanna it was great seeing you."

Savanna smiled and quickly tore a piece of paper out of a small notebook and pen in her bag and wrote down something, "Wait here's my number maybe we can get together while I'm here. It's good seeing you too Beth."

Beth smiled, put the small paper in her pocket, picked up the shopping bags, and made her way towards Megan, "Who the hell was that?"

"An old friend," said Beth.

"We didn't come here for you to socialize with old friends. Now when we get back to the apartment you're going to tell your Dad we had a great time and we're best friends okay?"

"Sure," Beth said with doubt.

"Great now let's go."

When they got back at the apartment Puck was there waiting for them to arrive, "Hey, how was shopping?"

"We had a great time. Didn't we Beth?" said Megan looking down at her and giving her a look.

"Yep I even helped Megan pick out a dress for when you go out to dinner tonight," Beth lied again.

Puck smiled, "Great, go get your guitar."

Beth's eyes widened and ran towards the guest room to grab her guitar. Puck laughed at her reaction. "Alright Nohie boo be back by five so we can get ready for our dinner."

"Okay, I will," Puck responded. Megan pulled him in for a kiss and Beth walked in on them. She knew Megan wasn't right for him.

Puck looked over and noticed Beth standing there holding her guitar, "Hey hey hey not in front of Beth."

Megan let out a loud breath, "Fine," and she walked away.

When Megan left, Puck spoke up, "Hey Beth I'm sorry about that. Ready to go?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."

Puck took her to Central Park and they sat down in the grass on the open field, "Okay now put your fingers here, and here," said Puck showing her on his guitar.

Beth looked where his fingers were, "Like this?" said Beth showing him her finger placement on the strings.

Puck laughed, "No, here like this," he said leaning over to move her fingers on the right strings.

Beth giggled, "Oh okay."

"Alright now strum," said Puck. Beth started strumming and so did Puck.

"Oh my god this is so cool. What do I do now?"

Puck chuckled, "Okay now move your fingers here," he said.

Beth nodded and moved her fingers and soon she was playing the guitar, "I'm actually playing!" Beth squealed.

"There you go! See it's not so hard," said Puck.

Beth put the guitar beside her and hugged him, "Thank you so much Dad."

Puck smiled and held her tight, "You're welcome, I'll teach you more tomorrow. So do you have any friends back home?"

"Yeah I have a lot actually. But my best friend's name is Sophie. We've known each other since the first grade and we have been friends ever since."

"What about Finn and Rachel how are they?" Puck asked.

"They're great, they have three-year-old daughter named Natalie who I get to babysit sometimes." Puck kept on listening to how Beth's life was like and who she had become for the rest of the afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Puck and Megan were getting ready to go out for dinner. As Megan made her way towards the bathroom, she noticed the guest room door was open. Earlier she saw Beth watching TV in the living room. Megan decided to look around the room to find out more about Beth. She walked in, started looking in her suitcase, and found nothing. Then she looked in the dresser and saw plenty of dresses and cardigans. She also found Beth's cell phone with the battery next to it.

"What teenager takes the battery out of their phone? This girl is messed up!" Megan closed the dresser, walked over to the nightstand, picked up the picture frame of Beth and Quinn, and looked at it.

She rolled her eyes, placed it back on the nightstand, and noticed Beth's heart necklace that Quinn gave her. "Well this is pretty," said Megan picking it up and holding it up in the air.

She walked out into the living room and Beth couldn't help but notice her necklace on Megan, "Is that my necklace?" Beth said getting up from the couch.

"Yep it's beautiful and it goes great with my dress."

"You stole it, give it back! My Mom gave that to me for my birthday."

"Aww that's sweet, your Mom has a great taste in jewelry. Listen blondie he might be your Daddy but he is mine and always will be. I will not let you ruin our relationship."

Before Beth could respond Puck walked in all dressed up, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Megan responded.

"Hey isn't that Beth's necklace?" Puck pointed out.

"Yeah she let me have it, it was so sweet of her."

"I didn't want it anyway. You guys have fun," said Beth.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Puck asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, bye," said Beth giving him a hug.

"Bye," said Puck as he and Megan left the apartment. Wiping away a tear, she headed towards her room and shut the door. Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all.


	7. Treasure it Forever

**Hey everyone! I would like to let you all know there will only be 3 chapters left! I know this story is short but I can assure you it will be a great ending. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: MEGAN, SAVANNA, ANDY, AND JIM!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" said Puck aloud as Beth followed behind him.<p>

"Hey!" the four two on stage said back. Beth decided to watch Pucks rehearsal that morning, heck it was a lot better than spending another day shopping with Megan.

"Guys this is Beth, my daughter," said Puck putting his arm around Beth.

Beth smiled and waved, "Hi!"

"You have a daughter?"

Puck nodded in response. "She's cute."

Puck shot him a glare, "Hey watch it Andy."

Beth giggled looking at Andy who was holding drumsticks in his hand. "That's not what I meant. I meant cute like in an adorable sort of way."

"Yeah right," said Jim who was standing by the keyboard.

"I know what you meant," said Beth.

Puck laughed and turned to Beth, "Okay just pick a seat and I'm going to get ready."

Beth nodded, "Okay."

As they were playing, Beth realized how good her Dad was. She applauded after every song, "I think we've got a number one fan right there," said Andy.

Puck smiled and looked at Beth, "Alright let's take a break." As the guys left the stage, Beth walked over.

"You're so great Dad."

"Thanks, oh and I have something I wanted to share with you," said Puck grabbing his acoustic guitar.

"I was working on this when you and Megan went shopping the other day. It doesn't have a title yet, I'm still trying to figure that out," He started playing the guitar and started to sing. Beth listened to the lyrics and realized he was singing it about her. How he was sorry for leaving and how happy he was to have finally seen her. Beth started to tear up during the song.

When he stopped, Beth didn't say anything all she did was give him a hug. He kissed her golden blond hair and held her for the longest time.

"Good I found you," David announced breaking the father daughter moment. Puck and Beth separated and Beth wiped away her tears.

"Hey David," said Puck putting his guitar aside.

"How was rehearsal?"

"Great," Puck responded.

"Good well we have to be at a meeting in twenty minutes, so get ready," said David before walking away.

Puck looked towards Beth, "Is it okay if I drop you off at the apartment?"

"Yeah that's fine. Um can I invite a friend over?"

"Yeah sure, who?"

"Oh she's an old friend. Her name is Savanna and she's in New York on vacation."

"Sounds good. I'm glad you liked the song," said Puck.

Beth smiled, "I loved it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth explained to Savanna over the phone that she was at her cousin's apartment for the afternoon and that she could come over. "Hey!" said Savanna walking through the door, giving Beth a hug.

"Hey, thanks for coming over."

"No problem, I can't believe your cousin let you here alone in her apartment for the afternoon."

"Yeah, she's busy at work."

"Cool, so what do you want to do?"

"Um Savanna, first I need to tell you something," said Beth as they both sat down on the couch.

Savanna nodded letting her know she was listening, "This isn't my cousin's apartment, it's my Dad's. I ran away from home to finally meet him."

"So your Mom doesn't know you're here?"

Beth tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "No, she doesn't."

"When are you going back to Lima?"

Beth chuckled, "I have no idea, but I'm having the best time with my Dad though."

Savanna smiled, "That's great Beth, but wait who's Megan?"

"My Dad's girlfriend, she's such a bitch to me. She hates me and I hate her. She's the only bad part of this whole thing."

Savanna giggled, "Yeah she did seem like a bitch the other day."

"Oh and then there's David my Dad's manager who is stuck up and also hates me," said Beth in a British accent trying to imitate David, making Savanna laugh.

"Why do they all hate you? You're so nice Beth."

Beth smiled, "Thanks Savanna, but I have no idea."

Beth and Savanna both turned their heads to see Megan walking though the door.

"Speak of the devil," Beth whispered.

"Blondie who is this?" Megan asked pointing to Savanna.

"This is Savanna, remember I was talking to her while you were trying on that dress."

"Oh that's right, well she needs to leave because my friends are coming over."

"Megan, she just got here!" Beth protested.

"I don't care she needs to leave!"

Savanna spoke up, "It's okay Beth I have to go anyways," said Savanna before leaving the apartment.

"Okay so you need to stay in your room while my friends are over." Beth watched as she watched Megan play around with her necklace. All Beth wanted to do was rip it right off of her. She was tired of Megan. All Beth did was walk away she could not wait until Puck got home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Beth come here I want to show you something," Puck called from his bedroom.

Beth quickly walked in, "What is it?"

Puck was sitting on his bed holding his old yearbook. Beth smiled when she saw it, "Mom has the same one. She showed it to me a while back."

"Well it really isn't the yearbook I want to show you." Puck opened it, and hidden in between the pages was a photo. Puck pulled it out and showed it to Beth who was taken back by it. It was a picture of both Puck and Quinn, they were both smiling. Quinn was wearing an aqua cardigan and it looked like they were in a school hallway. What really drew Beth's attention was they were both touching Quinn's baby bump.

"That's you," said Puck pointing to Quinn's rather large stomach.

Beth smiled at it for the longest time. Technically, it was a photo of all three of them, together. The only photo of the three of them.

"I want you to have it," Puck spoke up.

"But Dad, it's yours. Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine, I just thought you should have it."

Beth reached over and gave him a hug, "Thanks Dad."

Puck nodded as Beth left the room. She held the picture to her chest, she would treasure it forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for this being a really short chapter. The next chapter is A LOT longer and there's a lot of drama too!<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	8. I Want My Mom

**Okay here's what I call the drama chapter! Hehe! I know it came fast. That's because I've had this typed for a while now and I couldn't wait to have it up for you all! I plan to have only 2 chapters left of this story. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**If you read this chapter PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: MEGAN AND DAVID!**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Beth arrived in New York and as much as she loved spending time with her Dad, Megan hated her and Beth knew that. Beth was in her room reading, when Puck came in, "Can I come in?"<p>

Beth put her book down, "Sure."

Puck sat down beside her on the bed, "So I have a show tonight and I really want you to come."

Beth smiled, "I would love to Dad."

"You'll be sitting with Megan and David in the audience is that okay?"

Beth hesitated and looked down, "Yeah I guess so."

Puck lifted her head up gently by her chin, "Hey if you don't want to that's okay."

"No I really do want to see you perform."

"Okay, wear something nice because we're going out for dinner after," said Puck standing up.

Beth nodded before he left the room. "Great a night with Megan and David," she thought to herself. She walked to the dresser and pulled out the floral dress her grandmother gave her for her birthday. Beth knew it would be perfect for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sure she'll come back Quinn," said Rachel who was sitting next to her on the couch. Quinn nodded and turned her attention back to the TV.

"I miss her too," said Rachel just before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Rachel. She walked towards the front door and opened it to see a girl with brown hair who looked very scared.

"Is Miss Fabray here? I need to talk to her!" Sophie demanded.

"Um sure come in Sophie. She's in the living room," said Rachel. Sophie quickly walked into the house and ran towards the living room.

"Beth is in New York City and she left to meet her Dad. She found his address and ran away without telling you or anybody. She only told me and she made me promise I wouldn't tell anybody. I really wanted to tell you when you came to my house and now I'm really scared that something happened to her!" said Sophie talking super fast.

Quinn stood up from the couch. "I'm so sorry Miss Fabray I feel so bad. I told her not to go but she really wanted to meet him," Sophie continued. Rachel who was standing behind Sophie was Shocked as well.

Quinn ran upstairs and Rachel walked towards Sophie, "Thank you Sophie."

Sophie nodded and left the house. When Sophie was gone, Rachel ran upstairs to find Quinn, "Quinn!" she shouted.

Rachel walked in Quinn's room to find her in a different outfit, "I knew I should've thrown that damn post it away when Finn gave it to me."

"Wait wasn't that from when Finn and I went to New York? He told me he ran into Puck," said Rachel.

"How could I've been so stupid? I knew she wanted to meet him," said Quinn who was getting upset.

"But Quinn how do you know where he is?"

"I'll go around the city," she said.

"I want to come with you," Rachel insisted.

"Thanks Rachel but I have to do this myself," said Quinn giving her a hug.

Rachel understood and let her go and soon enough Quinn was out the door on her way to New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night in New York, before Puck's show started Megan and Beth visited him back stage, "You look great," said Puck as Megan approached him.

"Thanks Nohie boo good luck tonight!" said Megan.

"Where's Beth?"

"Right here," said Beth walking behind Megan. Beth was wearing her floral dress with silver ballet flats. Her hair was down and wavy but she was wearing a thin black headband.

"You look beautiful Beth," said Puck as Megan gave him a look but she didn't say anything.

"Thanks Dad, good luck," said Beth.

"Five minutes Noah!" a guy shouted from behind him.

"Alright you better get to your seats," said Puck.

"Okay bye!" said Megan leaving and Beth following behind her.

They took their seats next to David. He was looking around the audience,"Full house," he said with his British accent just before the lights dimmed. Soon it was nearing the end of the show and Puck walked on stage with a stool, placed it in front of the microphone, and sat down.

"This last song is dedicated to someone who I love more than anyone in the world. She's in the audience tonight and this is for her," said Puck.

Megan automatically got emotional, "Oh my god he's singing our song that was playing when we first kiss!" But Beth started to recognize the song. It was the song he wrote for her. He started to sing started to sing and Megan was confused.

Everyone applauded and stood up from their seats when he stopped singing. Puck walked off stage and the audience started to leave. Megan, David, and Beth headed backstage and were waiting for Puck to come out.

"Hey what do you think about Beth?" David whispered to Megan.

"Ugh I hate that child! Can you believe he dedicated a song to her and not me? I swear she's bad for Noah's future," said Megan. Beth couldn't help but overhear the conversation from afar.

"My point exactly, Noah is becoming too distracted these days by her. And out of the blue one day she comes here? I blame the mother."

"I do too. Who does that?"

By that point Beth was in tears, "Could you two idiots be any louder?"

"Excuse me?" David responded in a rude tone.

"I heard what you both said!" Beth shouted.

David and Megan didn't respond, "Well you're getting what you both wanted I'm leaving. I'll be out of your lives and I won't be in the way of my Father's career anymore," said Beth as she ran away.

A few moments later Puck came out, "Hey what's going on? Where's Beth?"

"Umm we said some things about her and well she ran away," said David.

"What? What the hell did you say?"

"It was nothing really honey," said Megan.

"Shit," said Puck under his breath as he ran out to find her. Beth ran across the busy street through traffic and started walking back to the apartment. Beth was thinking how she was going to explain this to her Mom. She knew she was going to be mad at her.

As Beth was walking on the sidewalk she felt someone grab her by the arms. She screamed thinking it was a stranger trying to take her.

"Beth it's me!" said Puck in a loud tone. Beth stopped screaming realizing it was her Dad. Puck gave her a comforting hug letting her know everything was okay but it wasn't.

"What did David and Megan say about you?"

Beth chuckled, "Ask them yourself."

"No I want to hear it from you," said Puck.

Beth took a deep breath, "I lied to you Dad, Mom has no idea I'm here because I ran away."

"You ran away?" Puck shouted which made people turn and look.

"I wanted to meet you because she never told me anything about you. The only way I could was to run away and meet you myself."

"When your Mom finds out she isn't going to be mad at you. She's going to want to kill me!"

"Now you're mad at me too! I knew it was a mistake to come here. I just want to go home now," said Beth walking away.

"Beth wait I'm sorry!"

"I'm not talking to you, I want my Mom," Beth demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back at the apartment Beth gave Puck Quinn's number to call her. When Quinn answered, she was in rage at Puck. He could barely tell her his address because she was yelling so much. She was already in New York so she was on her way.

Megan was in the living room with Puck and Beth was in her room, she wanted to be left alone. The buzzer went off and Puck already knew it was Quinn so he let her in.

Then there was a hard pounding on the door and Puck ran over to open it.

"Quinn…"

"Where is she?" said Quinn interrupting him.

"Quinn let me explain…"

"Where the hell is she?" Quinn shouted. From Beth's room she could hear her Mom's voice. She got up from the bed and ran out towards the living room.

"Mommy," said Beth softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. She started walking towards Quinn, which turned into a run. Quinn started to tear up when she saw Beth. Once Beth was in her arms she let out a breath or relief knowing she was okay.

Beth continued to cry, "It's okay I'm here now," Quinn whispered as she placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm sorry Mom you were right and I shouldn't have ran away from you. I really just want to go home now," said Beth through her tears.

Quinn nodded and wiped the tears off Beth's face, "You scared me Beth, but just happy you're okay. We can talk about it later."

Beth nodded as she let go of her. "Quinn can I please talk to you?" said Puck.

"What the hell Puck once she was here the responsible thing to do would've been to call me. Oh but wait you aren't responsible!" Quinn shouted.

"She told me you already knew she was here and I was going to call and actually Quinn I have been responsible for the past few weeks!"

"If you were responsible you would've stayed to raise your daughter! Go ahead Puck, tell Beth why you left me when she was only days old!"

Puck took a deep breath, "I was scared out of my freakin mind. I was terrified I was going to be a horrible father."

"So was I Puck! We were both sixteen I was scared too! But I had the strength to raise her and love her and she needed that! You gave up on her and you gave up on me!"

"I knew when you handed her to me and she started crying that I was already doing something wrong. But when I gave her back to you she stopped. Didn't you notice that Quinn, at all? And I'm sorry Quinn I really am."

Quinn walked closer to him, "Aren't you sorry for Beth? Every father's day she would ask me 'Where's Daddy is Daddy coming back?'"

"Well that's not my fault you didn't tell her about me! I wanted to see her, that's why I gave Finn the address! God Quinn she didn't even know I named her!" Puck shouted.

"I wanted to protect her from getting hurt like you hurt me thirteen years ago!"

"Stop it!" Beth interrupted as she stepped in between them.

"Please stop I heard enough!" Beth added again.

No one spoke for a moment until Megan walked towards them, "Wow, um I'm going to go outside and let you two talk."

"Who are you?" Quinn asked.

"Oh I'm Noah's girlfriend Megan."

"No Megan you're not leaving," said Puck.

"But why? This obviously doesn't involve me."

"Yes it does Megan you have been bullying me around these past few weeks. Treating me like I'm a piece of trash, stealing my necklace saying it was yours. And I'm sick of it!" said Beth walking towards her.

Megan in response pushed Beth away from her. Before Beth could say anything Quinn quickly came up to Megan "If you ever put your hands on my daughter again I swear you will regret it," said Quinn right before Megan slapped her across the face. It was so hard that Quinn had to take a minute for herself to soothe the pain.

"Megan I want you out!" Puck yelled.

"But…"

"Out!" he said again. Once Megan left Puck and Beth rushed to Quinn.

"Mom are you okay?" Beth asked.

"She was a bitch," said Quinn making both Puck and Beth laugh.

"Are you okay though?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Quinn responded. Puck helped Quinn up and Beth ran into the kitchen to get some ice.

"The whole side of your face is red," said Puck as Beth came back with the ice and handed it to Quinn.

"Here Mom."

"Thanks sweetheart," said Quinn.

"Um why don't you and Beth stay here for the night. It's really late to get on a plane at this hour," said Puck.

Quinn nodded, "I'll sleep on the couch it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

That night Beth snuck out into the living room and walked towards Quinn. She lifted up the blanket and squeezed in beside her on the couch. Quinn woke up but didn't say anything she let Beth adjust herself until she was comfortable. Then Quinn placed her arm over Beth to hold her. She was so happy to have her back.


	9. Yes, Especially Now

**Sadly there is only going to be one more chapter after this and it's going to be the epilogue. I really hope you all love this chapter cause I do. I'm sorry that it's also short too.**

**If you read this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you all have to say about this chapter. Thanks**

**Again, this IS NOT the final chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Beth started to pack her things the next morning. Tears were in her eyes as she placed her clothes back in her suitcase.<p>

"We need to talk," said Quinn walking into the guest room.

Beth sniffled, "What is there to talk about? I knew I ran away and it was wrong of me not to tell you where I was."

Quinn sat on the bed and took Beth's hands into hers as Beth stood in front of her. "Yes, Beth you had me scared to death these past few weeks. What if something happened to you? I couldn't live with myself if I ever lost you."

"Well I wouldn't have run away if you at least told me about him! Why didn't you tell me he gave me my name or that I am part Jewish? He told me more about myself than you ever have!" said Beth pulling her hands away and continued packing her belongings.

"Beth listen to me, I'm sorry for not telling you about him, I really am. But he hurt me leaving the way he did when I needed him the most."

Beth took a deep breath, "I'm upset that he left us too Mom but the time I got to spend with him were some of the best days of my life and I forgive him."

Quinn looked away and her eyes wandered around the room. She noticed the picture frame of her and Beth still on the side table. Quinn smiled, she stood up, picked up the frame, and handed it to her. Beth took it from her hands and put it in her suitcase. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Quinn, "I missed you so much Mom."

Quinn smiled and held Beth's head against her chest, "I missed you too baby girl."

Letting go Quinn noticed Beth's guitar on the floor, "Did he get you that?"

Beth turned around and smiled, "Yeah he gave it to me as a birthday present. He's been teaching me how to play too!"

She walked over to the guitar case and picked it up. Beth opened it and pulled out the guitar and at the bottom, she saw the picture that Puck had given to her.

Quinn smiled as she picked it up, "Did he give this to you too?"

Beth nodded and put her guitar back down. "I look so young there," Quinn laughed.

Beth started to laugh too, "Mom, if you are saying you're old then you are not."

"Thanks," Quinn chuckled handing the photo back to Beth.

"I'll let you finish packing. I love you," said Quinn placing a kiss on Beth's head.

Beth smiled, "Love you too."

When Quinn left the room, Beth put the photo back into the guitar case and placed the guitar over it. She closed the case and left it on the bed as she started to zip up her suitcase.

"Here's my number," said Puck handing Quinn a piece of paper with his number on it.

"I'll call you and let you know when you can visit."

"Quinn I want to see her more than just on holidays. I'm her father I need to see her more than what, twice a year?"

Before Quinn could respond, Beth walked out with her suitcase rolling behind her.

"Ready?" Quinn asked.

Beth nodded, "Yep."

"Wait, I think this belongs to you," said Puck pulling Beth's heart necklace from his jean pocket. Beth smiled when she saw it.

"Can you put it on for me?" Beth asked. Puck smiled, Beth pulled her golden blond hair to the side as he put it on her. Beth released her hair after the necklace was around her neck.

Beth had tears in her eyes. Puck wiped them away softly with his thumb, "Hey, don't cry. I'll see you soon."

"I'm going to miss you Daddy," said Beth as she wrapped her arms around him.

Puck started to tear up as well, "Me too Beth. I love you so much you know that, right?"

Beth nodded still holding on to him. Quinn was watching them from the side wiping away a tear herself. They both finally let go and Beth walked towards Quinn. Beth grabbed her suitcase and waved goodbye to Puck. Once they both left, Puck sat at his kitchen island. Puck never cried, only the time when he did was when Beth was born. However, letting her go, letting Quinn go, hurt more than anything.

After about ten minutes, Puck started making his way towards his bedroom. He noticed the guest room door was open. He looked in to see Beth's guitar lying on the bed. Puck ran towards the bed, picked up the case, and looked at his watch. Only fifteen minutes until Quinn and Beth's flight. He ran out of the room, grabbed his wallet, and headed out of the apartment. Hoping he would make it to the airport in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quinn and Beth were walking though the busy airport until Beth stopped, "Beth what's wrong?"

"I-I forgot my guitar back at Dad's apartment. We need to go back," said Beth turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"Beth we're going to miss our flight."

Beth also remembered putting the photo of Quinn and Puck in the guitar case and she knew she had to go back. "Mom I need to!"

When Beth turned around, she noticed someone in front of her, "Forgetting something?"

Beth was relieved to see it was Puck. He handed it to her and she took it from his hand. "Yeah I forgot to take it."

Puck smiled, put his arm around her, and walked back to Quinn. "Thanks for bringing it back for Beth," said Quinn.

"That isn't the only reason why I came back," said Puck walking towards her.

"Puck…"

"I know I screwed things up for us thirteen years ago but I want to fix that. I can't lose you two again," said Puck interrupting her. Soon people started to stare at the three of them.

Quinn didn't say anything she just kept looking at him. "I love you Quinn I always have. I am not that sixteen-year-old guy who left the girl he loved and his daughter just because he was scared. I know I hurt you and I would never do that again. I am a different person now, I care about you and Beth. I love you both too much to let you go."

Beth started to smile watching the both of them together. Quinn started to cry, "Did you love me?" she asked through her tears.

Puck smiled as he held her head with his hands about to kiss her, "Yes, especially now."

Once their lips touched, there was an instant spark. They continued to kiss as Puck wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck. Everyone in the airport cheered and applauded, including Beth. Pulling away Puck and Quinn both started to laugh.

"That was just like a movie," said Beth.

Both of them chuckled, "What now?" Quinn asked.

"Come on," said Puck taking Beth's suitcase from Quinn. The three of them walked out of the airport with Beth in between them. In Beth's mind, this was perfect. It was what she had always wished for but she never thought in her wildest dreams that it would actually come true.


	10. Your Song

_**This is the last chapter of Daddy Please Don't Go. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm sad it has come to an end. I know that this is REALLY REALLY REALLY short but it sums everything up and I wanted it to have closure.**_

_**Thank you all who have followed this story from the beginning and reviewing! Enjoy!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: NATALIE AND SOPHIE!**_

* * *

><p>Beth was sitting at one of the tables with her grandmother, Finn, Rachel, and Natalie. The room was filled with family and friends. Beth could not believe that in just one year all of this could happen. Puck eventually moved back to Lima, never looking back on New York. Quinn and Puck dated for eight months and during that time Beth and Puck's relationship grew even more. After seeing how Puck has changed and how great of a Father Puck was to Beth, Quinn knew she was in love.<p>

He treated Quinn so well and he loved her. When Puck finally got the confidence, he proposed to Quinn one night at dinner. She had no doubt in her mind, she said yes.

Everyone watched the couple on the dance floor. She was in a beautiful long white wedding dress and he was in a black tuxedo. It was their first dance.

"Who would've thought that Quinn and Puck would get married?" Finn said to Rachel.

Rachel smiled, "Anything can happen."

Rachel was maid of honor and Beth was a bride's maid. The wedding went smoothly and it was small but very pleasing.

_**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**_  
><em><strong>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't have much money but boy if I did<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<strong>_

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**_  
><em><strong>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do<strong>_  
><em><strong>My gift is my song and this one's for you<strong>_

_**And you can tell everybody this is your song**_  
><em><strong>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you don't mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<strong>_  
><em><strong>How wonderful life is while you're in the world<strong>_

When the song ended, Puck placed a kiss on Quinn's lips. As Beth was clapping she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was Sophie. Beth smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming!"

"I'm having a great time. So are my parents."

"I'm glad," Beth responded just as she noticed Puck standing up getting everyone's attention.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate this awesome day. This is truly one of the best days to my life. But there is one other day that we will never forget. Quinn and I want to give a toast to our daughter, Beth. Without her, running away wanting to meet me, I don't think any of us would be here right now if it wasn't for her. We love you baby girl," said Puck holding up his champagne glass along with the other guest. Quinn raised hers and gave Beth a smile.

Beth wiped away a small tear as she walked over to give them both a hug. He was right she brought them together. Her plan didn't just benefit Beth, it benefited everyone.

Puck took Beth's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Puck nodded towards the DJ to let him know to start the music. The music to Beth started to play.

_**Beth I hear you calling**_  
><em><strong>But I can't come home right now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Me and the boys are playing<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we just can't find the sound<strong>_

_**Just a few more hours**_  
><em><strong>And I'll be right home to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I hear them calling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Beth what can I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beth what can I do<strong>_

_**You say you feel so empty**_  
><em><strong>That our house just ain't our home<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm always somewhere else<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're always there alone<strong>_

_**Just a few more hours**_  
><em><strong>And I'll be right home to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I hear them calling<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Beth what can I do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beth what can I do<strong>_

_**Beth I know you're lonely**_  
><em><strong>And I hope you'll be alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night<strong>_

Beth smiled up at Puck as they started to dance together. Beth rested her head on her Dad's chest, she had her Dad and he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
